


How Much I Love You

by KingJackson



Series: Valentine's Day [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Songfic, soft boys with soft feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingJackson/pseuds/KingJackson
Summary: Lazy mornings were made for Jackson to admire Mark.





	How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on listening to this cover way too many times (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbMeAOTPJzM>).

_Come with me, my love_  
_To the sea_  
_The sea of love_  
_I want to tell you_ _  
_ How much I love you

 

Slivers of sunlight filtering through the small crack in their bedroom window curtains brought Jackson back from a realistic dream world, the silent morning almost too pristine to interrupt with any sort of movement. Body covered only by a lightweight blanket, familiar goosebumps began to appear along his arms as the warmth from his slumber slowly faded away. The only source of heat came from along the side of his abdomen, soft skin pressing against his own. Eyes blinking to focus, a picture perfect image appeared beside him, Jackson embracing the sleepy smile on his own face.

Mark remained fast asleep as Jackson admired his sleeping form, messy blond bangs covering his forehead that moved a fraction of an inch with every breath. Restraining himself from reaching over to push his boyfriend’s hair back, Jackson instead kept to himself, letting Mark continue to sleep without the chance of accidentally waking him up.

Lazy mornings were some of Jackson’s favorite times of the week, a time where he could lounge around before he had to get on with his day. The best part was the fact that he could spend as much time as he wanted to with Mark in their bed, no rush to get anything done besides enjoying their moment together. Sometimes Mark woke up first and others Jackson did, but they promised each other to always let one another sleep if they were still resting, unless there were some outside dire circumstances that needed to be addressed. Sometimes it was a surprise breakfast, other times it was a wake-up call of the _adult_ variety; however, most mornings were just like the one Jackson found himself enjoying, inches away from his lover and best friend.

The quiet let Jackson reminisce, taking him back to days where it wasn’t always so easy to have alone time with Mark. Their schedules were too different, one going when the other was just coming home, someone needing to go to bed early while they other had to stay up late to wrap up their day. Priorities were on an individual level, the two acting like a team until it became too difficult at times, having to own their personal schedules to find some sort of structure to get them through the day. But even when times were rough, they always came back together, fighting to share even an hour or two for dinner or to simply _be_ ; it was hard work, but there was nothing they wanted more than to be with each other.

 

 

 _Do you remember when we met?_  
_That's the day I knew you were my pet_  
_I want to tell you_  
_How much I love you_

 

Their friendship seemed like an impossible fit. Outgoing and bubbly against reserved and soft-spoken, they eventually made the best of their differences and bonded over their shared values of family and friends, relying on each other for strength when it seemed like no one else could be there to help. Jackson remembered how infatuated he became with Mark, wondering if it could mean more than a simple friendship, luckily getting his answer a few weeks later after Mark asked to kiss him before going to his own place to sleep that night.

Love was a game of pacing and perfect timing. Jackson wanted to immediately shout to the world that he had found his other half; Mark explained that they had to be cautious and patient, that their peers or even their parents might not see it the same as they did. Maybe it was young love or pure luck, but Jackson listened, following Mark’s lead as they navigated their new feelings together.

In his bedroom, door locked and the pair hidden away from the world, Jackson would babble endlessly about all the ways Mark made him happy, back leaning against the wall as Mark rested his head in Jackson’s lap. When Jackson would finish a particularly cheesy line, he’d look down to see Mark’s face scrunched up in faux disgust, a fit of high-pitched giggles giving him away before offering an apologetic kiss. In their current bedroom, the door remained open, Mark and Jackson free to be who they wanted to be in peace. The memories continued to bounce around in Jackson’s head, his hand instinctively reaching out to touch Mark like a bad habit.

Stopping himself before accidentally waking the other, Jackson took a moment to focus on the other man, eyes tracing each individual feature on his slender face: eyebrows groomed perfectly to frame Mark’s bright eyes, soft and full eyelashes resting gently above his cheeks. The signature ridge of his nose that suited his face more than any other drawing his gaze down to his pillowy pink lips, slightly parted as he continued to rest. To Jackson, he was the embodiment of perfection, something Mark would deny immediately if he ever tried to tell him.

In the morning hours, nothing felt real. Jackson could have still been sleeping, self-assured in the fact that he would still be with Mark even in his own dream world. To him, there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that he would find Mark in any life he’d lead, any person he could be born as. Their love was deeper than he could correctly express with the many words he enjoyed saying on a daily basis and while he could usually get away with the innocent act with anyone else, Mark loved to be a pest and ask Jackson every day: _“how much do you love me_?”

Jackson always struggled with the words. Mark always giggled and kissed him anyway.

 

 _Come with me, my love_  
_To the sea_  
_The sea of love_  
_I want to tell you_ _  
_ How much I love you

 

“Jackson?” Mark rasped, yawning with his eyes squeezed shut. “Did you say something?”

“Hm?” Jackson blinked, watching as Mark opened his eyes slowly. “I wasn’t talking.”

“You were,” Mark giggled in a low tone, moving his hand to grip Jackson’s side. “Something about… how much you love me.”

“Well,” Jackson cleared his throat, searching Mark’s flawless face for the answers he just had, coming up short for what seemed like the millionth time, “maybe I was dreaming.”

“That sounds nice,” Mark smiled, facing Jackson only inches away on his own pillow. “Was I in it?”

“Yeah,” Jackson smiled, finally able to reach out and push Mark’s soft bleached locks away from his face, sighing happily as reality began to set in, “you always are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! A little different, but I wanted to try something new while I'm going through this series. Is it an AU is it canon who knows because I don't! Thank you for reading <3
> 
> xoxo
> 
> twt: amerituandream


End file.
